


puow'wan

by LT_Aldo_Raine



Category: Godless (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Country & Western, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Goodbyes, Introspection, Leaving Home, Longing, Western, boys having feelings, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_Aldo_Raine/pseuds/LT_Aldo_Raine
Summary: Roy Goode had finally made a home for himself, and now thanks to Frank Griffin, Roy has to leave that home and his new family behind.OR: This shit wasn't fair. Roy didn't want to leave. He wanted like hell to stay—to finish mending the fence, to chop firewood and hunt for supper, and maybe, Lord, maybe, to remind Alice what pleasure there was to be had in the touch of another.





	puow'wan

“Goddamn you, Roy Goode!” The boy had yelled. “Goddamn you all the way to hell!”

His whole damn life all Roy'd wanted was a family. After his paw died, he wanted nothin' more than to settle somewhere in California with his brother, to live a quiet life by the Pacific Ocean just like they'd always dreamed. When his brother left, Roy damn near went mad waiting for Jimmy to return for him, and when he'd had enough of waiting, Roy had gone looking for him—or rather, he'd tried to. That was when Frank Griffin happened. So eager to feel like he belonged, Roy had tried his damnest to make a family for himself with Frank and his men. Now, he felt sick at the thought that he'd allowed Frank to call himself his father, for those outlaws to call themselves his brothers.

Roy had forgotten what family really felt like before he found Alice and Truckee—and now he had to leave them.

This shit wasn't fair. Roy didn't want to leave. He wanted like hell to stay—to help Alice with the horses, to finish mending the fence, to chop firewood and hunt for supper, to teach Truckee how to skin a deer and descale a fish, and maybe, Lord, maybe, to remind Alice what pleasure there was to be had in the touch of another.

But Roy knew that could never happen—he had to go.

Frank would never stop. He would come for Roy, and when he finally found him, the massacre in Creede would look like a mere flesh wound compared to the carnage that was to come. There would be hell to pay for anyone in Frank's path, and Roy knew, standing alone in that barn with Truckee's words burning his ears and his eyes stinging from the tears that threatened to spill over, that he would die before he let Alice and Truckee cross that path.

Roy knew that he had to leave the Fletcher farm far behind. He had to protect them—even if leaving them very well killed him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> puow'wan - a rough translation of the Paiute word for 'family'


End file.
